In internal combustion engines high compression ratio has positive effect upon efficiency of the internal combustion engine. Compression ratio is typically a ratio of an entire cylinder cavity before compression to a remaining cylinder cavity after the compression. In internal combustion engines with external ignition in particular gasoline engines which have fixed compression ratio the compression ratio must only be selected at a level so that so called “knocking” under full load of the internal combustion engine is prevented. However, the compression ratio can be selected for higher values for much more prevalent partial load operations of the internal combustion engine, thus for a lower cylinder charge without the knocking occurring. The important partial load operations of the internal combustion engine can be improved when the compression ratio is variably adjustable. In order to adjust the compression ratio systems are known that have a variable connecting rod length.
A hydraulic module for a connecting rod for an internal combustion engine with variable compression with an eccentrical adjustment arrangement for adjusting an effective connecting rod length is known for example from DE 10 2012 020 999 A1.